Nitrogen-containing aromatic ring derivatives disclosed in Patent Document 1 have actions in vitro such as 1) the inhibition of infiltrating tube formation by vascular endothelial cells induced by an angiogenic factor mixture solution; 2) the inhibition of tube formation by vascular endothelial cells induced specifically by a single angiogenic factor; 3) the inhibition of angiogenic factor receptor kinase; and 4) the inhibition of cancer cell growth, and hence are extremely useful as angiogenic inhibitors and the like.
[Patent Document 1]: WO 02/32872